December
by Scrunchii
Summary: A little one-shot romantic scene about Wally and Kuki, songfic with the song "December" by PuffyAmiYumi


_Author's Note:_ This is just a little one-shot I wrote about Numbuh Three and Numbuh Four when I got bored. I decided I needed something light and cheerful to make me feel better so I wrote this lil songfic. I hope it makes you feel happy like it did me! 

BTW, Kuki and Wally are fifteen in this fic., it's not very clear about a lot of stuff, I guess I could write a whole fic on this and put in some real history about it but I don't think I will unless specifically asked to.

December is a song by Puffy AmiYumi, I'm not sure how good the translation is because I'm not sure how reliable the site is that I got it off of so I'm sorry if any Puffy fan knows the lyrics and these are the wrong ones...

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or the song December by Puffy AmiYumi.

**December**

Light snow falls around a small girl curled up on the swing of the swing-set in the park not far from the giant treehouse. Small, salty tears fall down her cheeks as she stares sadly out at the empty space in front of her. Hastily, the girl lifts a small, gloved hand and wipes the tear from her rosy cheeks. She sniffles tries to control her trembling lip and keep from bursting into tears.

_White powder snow is falling _

_The wind knocks on the window _

"Wally..." she whispers sadly. The wind shows no mercy as it blows coldly against her bare face. The girl's long, black mane of hair flies behind her. She begins to lightly swing back and forth, her foot not leaving the ground. She lets out a shaky breath and looks back up at the treehouse. At fourteen, she still remembers clearly the memories of her old friends.

_I dreamt the rest of my dream_

_As I touched your cold cheek _

The cold December air bites at her nose, her eyes become watery and red, not only from her tears, but from the cold air. The girl lifts her face to the sky and lets her tears fall freely. She closes her eyes and feels the tears fly from her face and into the air, following her long flowing hair.

_Ah, the songs of the birds are happy on a sleepy day _

_And I held your hand tight, not able to suppress my happiness _

_"Please, Wally!" Kuki cried, "Come back!" She knelt to the ground, her hands held uselessly at her sides, her eyes wide in desperation. Tears fell down her cheeks, her chin trembled dangerously. "Just listen to me! Let me explain!"_

_"There's nothin' to explain." Wally said coldly and turned his back to her. "I don' care abou' ya anymore. Jus' live with it. I been listenin' for the past five years! Now I'm tired of it! Ya never listen! Ya never cared! I'm done!" Wally threw his hands in the air and stormed out of the house, leaving Kuki standing there with tears streaming down her face._

_"Wally..." she begged softly, her hand extended to the empty doorway. She slowly followed and found herself in the local park...alone._

_I am looking at your straight eyes _

_I will stroke your hair _

The crunching of snow makes Kuki look straight ahead. "Wally..." she whispers softly as she stares at the figure in front of her. "I'm-"

"I know, Kuki." Wally says softly and takes a seat next to her on the swings. "I know..." Wally reaches over and offers Kuki a seat next to him. Kuki moves from her seat and sits on Wally's lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't know you...I thought you hated me." Kuki says through shaky breaths. Wally tilts her face to face his and wipes the tears from her cheeks with a soft touch. Kuki is surprised, he was so violent with his enemies. She thought that he would have rough, painful hands. They were so soft...so gentle...

"I could never hate you, Kuki Sanban." Wally says gently with caring eyes. "Never." His serious eyes search Kuki's face. He holds her to him, her head rested on his chest, her hands rested lightly on his shoulders while he held them both up with his hands on the chains of the swing. He rests his head against hers.

_We are waiting for spring with our small hands open _

_Ah, because the morning glow of this flowery city _

_Tinged our cheeks, we drew our hearts close together _

Kuki lets her eyes close and knows she will remember the touch of Wally's hands against her cheeks for the rest of her life. She opens her eyes again. Snowflakes lightly touch her skin and hair, each one so different, yet the same. She stares into the eyes of Wally.

"I love you Wally. I know you never believed me before, I know I never listened, I know it seemed like I never cared. But I love you, I always have, I always will." she says softly.

_Our feelings ring in the sky, transient, but strong _

_The miracle becomes a gentle light, and is born _

"I love you too, Kuki. You know I have. I made it so obvious." Wally muttered huskily in Kuki's ear. "You believe me, don't you?" Kuki held his gaze for a long time before answering.

"Yes." she said firmly.

Kuki tilted her face toward his and let Wally lower his lips to hers and let their sweet kiss melt all the snowflakes.

_Ah, the songs of the birds are happy on a sleepy day_

_Ah, in the city where many flowers bloom again _


End file.
